


At The End Of The Day

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, On a hunt, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shook his head but Sam didn’t have any trouble wearing a rainbow shirt.  Besides, one of them had to be able to conceal a gun in the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Day

 

  
Sam grabbed two from the vendor and smiled as he moved over to Dean’s side.

 

 

“What the hell is that Sam?”

 

 

Sam held the shirt up to Dean and smiled.  “We’re here in the middle of the parade Dean.  You want to catch this thing, then we need to blend in.  So unless you want to strip off your shirt and walk around half naked, you have to put it on." 

 

 

Dean looked at Sam for a second, took a look at the gay pride parade in West Hollywood that they’d landed themselves in and took a deep breath.  He didn’t say anything as he pulled off the black shirt and threw it in the back of the car. 

 

 

“You’d rather walk around half naked than wear one of these?”

 

 

“Nothing to be ashamed of Sammy.”  Dean said with a smirk.

 

 

Sam shook his head as he stripped out of his own shirt and pulled the other over his head.  Dean shook his head but Sam didn’t have any trouble wearing a rainbow shirt.  Besides, one of them had to be able to conceal a gun in the crowd.

 

 

“Let’s go Dean.”

 

 

He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him into the crowd.  He could feel Dean’s reluctance at the physical contact but Sam finally stopped and pulled Dean in closer so he could talk to him.  “Look around you Dean.  We’re surrounded by gay couples.  If you were ever going to drop the macho shit and just be okay with it for a few minutes, now would be the time.”

 

 

He watched Dean take in the people around them, the people happy and yelling and laughing and kissing and holding hands and just being honest and open.  Dean shook his head and Sam sighed, letting go of Dean’s hand and making his way through the crowd.

 

 

He was stopped when someone grabbed his belt loops and as he turned it was Dean in his space, wrapping arms around his back and pulling him close.  “Practice what you preach boy.”  He said with a smile as he leaned in and claimed Sam’s lips in a kiss. 

 

 

It wasn’t a small peck either, as Dean deepened it until Sam was clinging to him just to keep upright.  Macho, arrogant, ass that he might be, Dean could kiss.

 

 

When they broke away there were cat calls and whistles all around them.  Dean laughed as he leaned in to Sam’s ear.  “Come on Sammy, a little more and we might be able to get on one of those floats to scout better.”

 

 

Sam laughed as Dean pulled him along, stopping to press him against any and everything he could think of.  They got their monster by the end of the day.  They got on the float as well. 

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Supernatural, Dean/Sam, Rainbow Shirt


End file.
